Multiplayer Game Manual
(For a "cheat-sheet" comparing Multiplayer to Classic, click here: Multiplayer Ruleset ) Click 'Multiplayer+ 1.1' to view an overview of the small number of changes the ''MP+ 1.1 ruleset implements to the rules as described in this manual.'' Click 'Multiplayer II Game Manual' for the full manual for ''Multiplayer II Evolution (Expansion Pack). '' Game Manual for Multiplayer Ruleset (This manual has been adapted to the Multiplayer Ruleset.) Longturn games using Multiplayer Ruleset are currently hosted at freecivweb.org.) 'Overview' In Multiplayer games you compete against other human opponents. You found cities, use them to build a military and economy, and attempt to create an empire that emerges victorious. All players begin at the dawn of history with a handful of units - typically with three workers, three settlers, and one or more explorers in 4000 BC. At the start, your map will be blank. Your units will travel and discover the oceans and continents of the world. Players may share their maps by arranging a pact. Note that your map is only the record of the terrain and cities your units last encountered in an area — you will not learn about changes in an area until your units visit again. You can't observe the movement of enemy units out of sight of your units and cities. The game is played in turns. Players move their units and take actions simultaneous to each other during the turn. At the beginning of each turn all units are assigned movement points, which are spent as they move and act. Using up movement points early in the turn may leave a unit without the ability to respond if an opponent approaches later in the turn. Units cannot carry extra movement points into the next turn. Criteria for Victory Achieving success requires a balance between economic expansion, military strength, and technological development. You develop all three in concert to both expand and successfully defend your empire. In a Massive Multiplayer world of far more players than a normal Freeciv game, you may want to adjust yourself to not thinking in terms of a "sole winner", though that's certainly possible! Surviving at all is the main goal. Finishing in the top ranks of surviving players can be considered a worthy achievement. * You or your alliance are declared the winner by default once the last city and unit of every other non-allied civilization is destroyed OR non-allied nations surrender or concede. * If Space Race is enabled, you may launch a spacecraft destined for Alpha Centauri; the first civilization whose craft reaches the star wins. (This may create some tension between former allies.) * In the absence of other means to determine victory, the Game Master may rank surviving civilizations. The ones with the highest scores are the winners by ranking. Variations and Game Settings In Freeciv there are three rules levels: #Hard-coded rules - these are invariable unless a hard-coded change is made on the server. #Rules from the ruleset - these are defined by the ruleset chosen at game start. #Rules from server options - these are adjustments to various settings like map size, diplomacy, starting units, space race, etc. Category:Manuals